Où Zelda s'est (encore) fait enlever
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Une fois encore, Zelda s'est faite enlevée... Et, comme toujours, c'est à Link d'aller la sauver... Parodie.


**Fandom:** The legend of Zelda

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Nintendo et aux ayant-droit!

 **Personnages:** Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Navi.

 **Notes:** Un de mes objectifs sur , à savoir rédiger un OS sur les Zeldas, est enfin accompli! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la cinquième édition des 24H du FoF.

Attention, il s'agit d'un crack pur et simple. Rien n'est donc à prendre au sérieux, tout a été exagéré et déformé.

 **Thème:** _"Il n'y a pas de question idiote, seulement une réponse_ _idiote"_ (Albert Einstein)

* * *

 **Où Zelda s'est (encore) fait enlever...**

 _et où Link doit (encore) voler à son secours_

\- Link, Link, réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme ronchonna dans son sommeil, tirant la couverture sur lui, tandis que Navi virevoltait près de son visage en tintinnabulant.

\- Hyrule a besoin de toi, Zelda a été enlevée !

\- Quoi, encore !? grogna le jeune homme en battant des paupières, tout espoir de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée envolé.

Non, mais c'était quoi, la cinquième, la sixième fois ce mois-ci ? Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi !? Elle croyait vraiment qu'il n'avait que ça à faire de sa vie !?

Parce que cela commençait franchement à bien faire. Des décennies qu'elle se faisait invariablement kidnapper, malgré la nuée de gardes qui étaient chargés de la protéger au château.

Et, bien sur, qui est-ce-qu'on appelait à chaque fois à la rescousse ?

Et oui, c'était la bonne poire de service, le héro du temps, l'élu des déesses et autres titres ronflants : Link !

\- C'est ton devoir, tu dois aller la secourir !

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Et que je lui disais pour une fois de se démerder toute seule ou d'envoyer ses gardes à la rescousse ? tenta-t-il d'argumenter – en vain, il le savait déjà.

Parce que lui, contrairement à eux, il n'était pas payé. Il gagnait uniquement le droit de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de vivre tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce la catastrophe suivante s'abatte sur Hyrule ou au nouvel enlèvement de Zelda, au choix.

Fut un temps où, attiré par la princesse d'Hyrule, il aurait espérer une petite rétribution en nature – pas celle que vous imaginez, bande de cochons -, sous forme d'un tendre baiser de la jolie demoiselle.

Nul besoin de préciser qu'à chaque fois, il avait pu s'asseoir dessus. Zelda se contentait d'un sourire poli, d'une petite formule de remerciement avant de tourner les talons et de revenir à sa vie de princesse. Au mieux avait-il droit à un chaste baiser sur la joue – et encore, pas souvent.

\- Tu es l'élu, tu ne peux te dérober à ton destin !

Bien sur, à question idiote, réponse idiote.

Le destin. A savoir l'argument qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer vu que de fichues prophéties s'obstinaient à faire de lui le preux héros qui volerait au secours de la belle princesse à chaque fois que Ganon s'obstinait à l'enlever ou à aller sauver le royaume d'Hyrule à chaque fois que Vaati, Girarhim, son double maléfique ou l'un des autres membres de leur clique viendrait encore mettre le bazar partout.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il en quittant à regret son lit douillet. Here we go…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aidé de la fidèle Navi – le seul point positif dans sa situation, parce qu'il aurait très bien pu tomber sur cette petite peste de Taya, sur le Captain Obvious qu'était Fay, véritable moulin à parole qui ne cessait de l'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes pour lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà ou, pire, sur Midona, qui l'aurait fait tourner en bourrique durant toute l'aventure -, Link se mit donc en route, en direction du repaire de Ganondorf.

Et évidemment, comme rien ne pouvait être simple, il dut encore crapahuter dans trente-six donjons afin de rassembler les sept fragments de clés lui donnant accès à la dimension parallèle où Ganondorf avait établi son dernier repaire – parce que monsieur ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et s'établir en Hyrule sur les plages du lac Hylia ou en bordure de la forêt Kokiri. Non, il lui fallait reconstituer un portail magique dont les fragments s'étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde connu -, tuer huit-mille-neuf-cent-soixante-trois monstres divers et variés, collecter treize armes qui pesaient de plus en plus lourd dans son paquetage et qui ne lui serviraient à rien une fois son aventure finie – sauf l'aspirateur. Le ménage allait aller beaucoup plus vite désormais…

Mais, après de moult péripéties, Link finit quand même par récupérer les sept fragments du portail qui le mena, miracle, juste devant la porte du manoir de Ganondorf. Qui faisait très demeure de méchant avec ses douves de lave en fusion, ses pièces très sombres et très grande ainsi que tous les monstres qui déambulaient à l'intérieur dont il dut une fois encore se débarrasser avant de pouvoir arriver à la grande porte de basalte noire donnant accès à la salle du trône de Ganondorf.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, et Link pénétra dans la pièce. Comme le reste de l'édifice, elle était le stéréotype même de l'antre du méchant, avec ses chandeliers en bronze forgés, ses grandes arches ouvrant vers un jardin en contrebas emplis d'arbres nus, dont les branches torturées s'élançaient vers le ciel rougeoyant ainsi que son immense trône… de fer, constitué d'un assemblage d'épées dans lequel était assis Ganondorf - ça devait quand même lui faire vraiment mal aux… songea fugacement Link.

En tout cas, comme le reste de la demeure, l'ensemble était moche, incroyablement moche.

Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait un jour dire à son ennemi juré que le look et la déco super vilain, c'était quand même surfait, et qu'il aurait intérêt à changer de décorateur.

Assise au pied du trône, même pas entravée par une quelconque chaîne – avait-elle seulement essayé de s'enfuir se demanda Link, que cette vision énerva -, se tenait Zelda, dont le visage s'illuminat à l'entrée du héro vêtu de vert.

\- Mon héro ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants. J'en étais certaine, tu es venu à ma rescousse !

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, grommela Link entre ses dents.

Le jeune vint se planter devant le Gerudo. Ils se fixèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux, chacun cherchant à faire baisser le regard l'autre le premier.

\- Rends-moi la princesse bien gentiment, Ganon, histoire qu'on en finisse rapidement, finit par déclarer Link, l'épée au poing, après plusieurs minutes de silence au cours desquelles aucun d'entre eux n'avait cédé. Ca ne sert à rien que je t'écrase lamentablement pour la… c'est quoi, la cent-trente-sixième fois d'affilée ? Cent-trente-sept ?

\- Cent-trente-cinq, le corrigea Ganon. La fois où on s'est affronté à la forteresse maudite ne compte pas. Tu as honteusement profité du fait que je me suis pris les pieds dans ma cape pour m'achever. C'était loin d'être fair-play, héro du temps.

\- Va pour cent-trente-cinq, si tu y tiens, sourit Link, en repensant à ce mémorable combat. Alors, te rends-tu ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin de son fragment de la triforce pour conquérir le monde, ainsi que du tien par la même occasion. Mais avant, je peux te poser une petite question ?

\- Vas-y, si tu y tiens.

\- Cela fait des années que je me le demande, mais c'est ta petite amie ? Ta fiancée peut être ?

\- Même pas, répondit Link, il n'y a rien du tout entre-nous, je ne la vois que lorsque je viens la sauver de tes griffes.

\- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à voler à son secours alors ? demanda Ganondorf. Ca m'intrigue…

\- Oh, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu pourrais la garder, lui assura Link avec un grand sourire. Elle ne vaut pas tous les ennuis qu'elle cause…

\- Link ! s'exclama Zelda, outrée. Comment peux-tu dire ça !

\- Pourquoi bousilles-tu systématiquement mes plans alors ? Laisse-la moi, retourne à ta petite vie tranquille, et tout le monde sera content !

\- Ce n'est pas faux… reconnut Link. Je pourrais enfin pêcher tranquillement.

\- Oh, tu aimes la pêche ! s'exclama Ganondorf, ravi. Vingt-cinq ans que nous nous combattons, et je le découvre seulement maintenant ! Dis-moi, quel appât emploies-tu pour attraper l'anguille ?

\- Alors, tu vois, j'utilise…

Et, sous les yeux éberlués de la princesse, les deux ennemis se mirent à discuter pêche, s'échangeant trucs et astuces, parlant de leurs points d'eau préférés, comparant les différentes espèces de poissons,…

Très rapidement, la princesse sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment osaient-ils discuter ainsi, en l'oubliant complètement ?

\- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! finit-elle par exploser. Link, tu es venu pour me sauver oui ou non ! Alors, dépêches-toi !

\- Sincèrement Link, tu n'en as pas marre ? Passer ta vie à voler à son secours pour des queues de cerises ? J'ai mieux à te proposer : allie-toi à moi ! Ensemble, nous dominerons le monde !

Le jeune homme vêtu de vert prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. D'un côté, une existence de bonniche, qu'il passerait à secourir la princesse et son royaume – vu que pour une étrange raison, personne d'autre que lui ne semblait pouvoir être capable de le faire. De l'autre un futur où il pourrait dominer le monde, ce qui était quand même nettement plus classe, même si cela l'obligeait à renier tout ce pour quoi il avait jusque là combattu.

Rejoindre les ténèbres était quand même vraiment tentant. Néanmoins, pour qu'il se décide à passer du côté obscur, il lui fallait s'assurer d'une dernière chose…

\- Vous avez des cookies ?

\- Les meilleurs, l'assura Ganondorf, bien que la question l'aie pris de court. Girarhim est un vrai cordon-bleu. Ses cookies au chocolat et à la pâte d'amande sont juste divins. Si la triforce était comestible, elle aurait leur gout, certifia-t-il.

\- C'est d'accord, marché conclut, déclara Link en s'approchant de la princesse, dont il s'empara du fragment de la triforce, avant de l'expédier loin, très loin, dans un autre univers de Nintendo – une légende raconte ainsi qu'elle aurait fini par atterrir dans un mystérieux royaume champignon gouverné par une princesse qui se faisait kidnapper tout aussi souvent qu'elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Link, le héros du temps, l'élu des déesses, s'allia à Ganondorf et devint l'envoyé des ténèbres. Aidés de Girarhim – pas très utiles sauf pour la cuisine et le reprisage de vêtement il fallait dire -, Vaati et des autres, ils s'emparèrent du trône d'Hyrule, puis des terres Gorons et du domaine Zora, dont ils soumirent les peuples à leur autorité.

Par la suite, Link finit tout de même par se débarrasser de Ganondorf et de toute la clique afin de régner en maître sur Hyrule, Lorule, le royaume des Ombres ainsi que tous les autres mondes parallèles connus. Ils ne lui servaient strictement à rien et, avec l'aide de la triforce, dont il avait pris le dernier fragment à Ganon, il était bien plus fort qu'eux.

Dominer le monde, c'était bien. Mais tout seul, c'était mieux.


End file.
